Se supone
by AnjuXIII
Summary: Roxas y Naminé estaban enamorados, pero una tonta discución los ha separado... 6 meses después de la ruptura de su noviazgo, Roxas observa ke Naminé parece estar coketeando con Sora. Ké sucederá cuando éste va a visitarla después de tanto tiempo?


**hola!! aquí les dejo un songfic de mi pareja favorita de Kingdom Hearts :)**

**claro, sin antes decir que Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece (lamentablemente T-T) y tampoco el tema que utilicé para crear eesta historia...**

**sin más rodeos, aqui les dejo mi fic...**

**P.D: como sugerencia me gustaria que escucharan el tema escrito aquí, se llama Se supone y es de Luis Fonsi... de preferencia que sea la version en vivo :)**

* * *

**"Se Supone…"**

_No lo entiendo, cómo pude ser tan idiota… pero ya es demasiado tarde. Te perdí… han pasado ya 6 meses__, una eternidad para mi, sin ti… con sólo tu amistad. Pero eso no es todo lo que lamento… tienes un nuevo amor… tal vez no me lo has dicho oficialmente, pero es fácil saberlo con sólo verlos juntos. Y además que mi querido hermano me pase hablando de ti… la chica a quien más quiero. Aún no puedo creer que Sora, sabiendo que no puedo olvidarte, sea ahora el que te quita el sueño… y a mí sólo me queda el amargo recuerdo de lo que me condenó a todo esto…_

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Y tú le crees a toda esa gente en vez de a tu novia?!

-¡¡No creo en lo que dicen, sino en lo que puedo ver!!

-¡¡Pero tú sabes que yo te quiero a ti Roxas!! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy saliendo con Riku, aparte de ti?!

-¡¡Pues es lo que veo, y lo que siento, que me estás dejando de lado y todo por ese estúpido!! ¡¡No lo entiendes Naminé, no entiendes lo que siento!!

-¡¡No, no lo entiendo!! ¿Y sabes algo?... ya me cansé de tus malditos celos a causa de los rumores que cuentan… yo… ya no quiero seguir contigo…

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca… tampoco quiero seguir contigo…

_(Cómo… ¿cómo pude decir todo eso? Aún me pregunto como fue que esas palabras fueran a salir de mi boca, palabras que el sólo __hecho de pensarlas me hacían sufrir. Lo traté muy mal aquella vez… él no tenía la culpa, es alguien muy crédulo, todo lo que le decían o veía por ahí existía para él. Roxas… como agradezco que a pesar de todo me perdonaras y siguiéramos como amigos… aunque eso para mi no era lo suficiente… pero el tiempo pasa y ya me resigné hace mucho, ya me decidí a olvidar, no valía la pena seguir con ese sentimiento…)_

-¡Naminé, te llaman por teléfono!

-¡Ya voy mamá!- tomando el auricular. -¿diga?

-¿Naminé? Soy yo, Roxas.

-Ah… hola Roxas, ¿Qué sucede?

-Pues… quería… quería ver si podía ir a verte y hablar un poco.

-Claro que puedes, y justamente espero a Sora también, debe estar por llegar.

-¿Sora? Ah, pero entonces… mejor hablamos otro día. Supongo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer junto a mi hermano.

-¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! Es una simple visita Roxas, no pienses mal.

-Entonces… paso en media hora más, ¿si?... nos vemos.

-Hasta luego.

_(Roxas pasará a verme. Lo noté un poco extraño al mencionar a Sora… me pregunto qué habrá pensado cuando le dije que su hermano vendría a verme… no creo que malinterprete todo esto…)_

_A veces me dan ganas de matar a mi propio hermano… no, mejor dicho a todo aquel que se acerque a Naminé. No soporto la idea de verla con otro chico… la extraño… y la amo… que daría yo por volver a estar junto a ella, pero… ya no piensa en mí como yo lo hago, sólo soy su amigo…_

**Pasaré por ti esta noche**

**Ya conozco de memoria el camino hacia la casa**

**Donde fui feliz un día…**

**Y hoy soy una visita más…**

-Hola Naminé, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, pasa. Sora y yo estábamos en la sala y…

**Me recibes fríamente**

**Todo está tal como antes mas tu cuarto tiene llave**

**Por si atacan los recuerdos…**

**Y nos da por recordar…**

-¿Roxas? Qué te trae por aquí. Pensé que irías con tus amigos a andar en skate.

-No… quise venir a ver a Naminé y salir un poco de la rutina. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Necesitaba contarle algo. El instituto no era un lugar apropiado, así que decidimos juntarnos aquí. Veo que tú piensas igual.

-Claro, no por nada somos mellizos ¬¬

-¿De qué tanto hablan chicos? ¿Y cómo has estado Roxas? Ya que no me has hablado en el instituto te pregunto ahora.

-Estoy muy bien.

**Se supone que por ****ti no sienta nada**

**Que el pasado no me pesa ya**

**Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va**

**Aunque muy dentro me esté muriendo…**

-¿Muy bien? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Si supieras Nami cómo ha bajado sus calificaciones y lo rebelde que se ha puesto en casa.

-¡¿Quién te dio permiso para decir eso de mí Sora?!

-Vamos Roxas, tranquilo. Sora lo dice porque está preocupado por ti.

-Si, y porque por su culpa siempre me castigan a mi también.

-Jaja, muy gracioso Sora ¬¬

-Naminé, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme un momento?

-Ya voy mamá. ¿Me esperan un momento?

**Se supone que mejor fue separarnos**

**Que la vida debe continuar**

**Se supone que ya no me importe quién te besará**

**Esa es mi pena…**

**Por suponer que te podría olvidar…**

-Roxas… ¿Por qué te comportas así? No te entiendo.

-Yo soy el que no entiende… no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora es fingir, ya no me queda más. Todo esto terminó hace mucho, y yo soy el único idiota que sigue soñando…

-Pero Roxas…

-Listo, volví. ¿En qué estábamos?

**Ahora que no me perteneces**

**Te ves mucho más bonita más segura de ti misma**

**Una flor inalcanzable…**

**De la que no podré arrancar…**

**En algo he de haber fallado**

**Si conmigo estabas triste y hoy te sobra la alegría**

**Pero ya no hay todavía…**

**Para que volver atrás…**

_Ella… ella se ve mucho más feliz sin mi… mucho mejor que antes. Si incluso ríe mucho más que antes, se ve mucho más hermosa con esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios… Sora le ha traído más felicidad de la que yo pude darle… eso me deja un poco más tranquilo… ya… no puedo hacer nada más…_

**Se supone que por ti no sienta nada**

**Que el pasado no me pesa ya**

**Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va**

**Aunque muy dentro me esté muriendo…**

_(Es extraño… ¿Por qué Roxas se comporta así? A quién quiere engañar con esa sonrisa sin vida en sus labios… eso me preocupa y mucho. Admito que me interesa mucho su bienestar__, soy su amiga y esa es una de mis labores… el saber que se encuentra bien me deja más tranquila, más feliz… quisiera verlo sonreír así… como antes…)_

**Se supone que mejor fue separarnos**

**Que la vida debe continuar**

**Se supone que ya no me importe quién te besará**

**Esa es mi pena…**

**Por suponer que te podría olvidar…**

**Me despido en el portal **

**Y**** me agarro de un suspiro las palabras**

**Mas tú**** ya tienes otro amor**

**Yo**** regreso a mi dolor…**

**Yo no tengo nada más…**

-Bueno, ya es hora de irnos.

-¿Tan pronto? Pero si son las 7.

-Pues por eso. Papá ya nos ha regañado bastante así que preferimos ahorrarnos el sermón.

-Bueno… los acompaño afuera.

**Se supone que por ti no sienta nada**

**Que la vida debe continuar**

**Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va**

**Aunque muy dentro… me esté muriendo.**

**Se supone que mejor fue separarnos**

**Que la vida debe continuar**

**Se supone que ya no me importe quién te besará**

**Esa es mi pena…**

**Por suponer que te podría…**

**Olvidar…**

-¡¡Ah!! Acabo de recordar que Riku me iba a pasar una película que me debía de hace tiempo. ¡¡Me adelanto Roxas, nos vemos después!!- exclama Sora, marchándose rápidamente.

-Sora… para qué nos deja solos…

-Yo se lo pedí… Roxas, ¿Qué te sucede? Te noto demasiado extraño.

-No me pasa nada… estoy igual que siempre.

-Si claro, igual que siempre. Por favor Roxas, te conozco incluso mejor que tu propio mellizo y tú no eres así… ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… se supone que… yo te mire a la cara… que yo te mire a los ojos… y no sienta nada… nada de nada…- murmura bajando la mirada el rubio.

-Roxas… no te entiendo…

-Lo que quiero decir es… que ya no lo soporto más… se supone que ya no debería sentir nada por ti, pero… no he podido olvidarte… te amor y no puedo seguir ocultándotelo, no puedo seguir así… sin decírtelo…

-R-Roxas… yo…- murmura Naminé, mientras flaqueaban sus piernas y caía de rodillas al suelo, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-Naminé… por favor discúlpame si te hice sentir mal… yo sólo quería que lo supieras, no importa lo que sientas tú por mí… porque yo soy feliz con tu felicidad…- dice Roxas, acercándose lentamente a la chica.

-Roxas… es que… no lo entiendes…- dice entre sollozos la joven, cubriendo su rostro para que no la vieran llorar.

-Por favor… no llores que eso me hace sentir mal… muy mal…

-Es que… no puedo evitarlo… yo… yo también… también siento lo mismo…

-¿Q-qué has dicho?

-Que yo… aún te amo Roxas… me había propuesto… olvidarte… pero no pude… por mucho que lo intenté…- lloraba aún Naminé.

-Naminé… ¡¡no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso!! Por favor ya no llores, porque te amo y no quiero verte triste…

-Yo también te amo y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que pase el tiempo. Me dí cuenta… al intentar olvidarte y no lograrlo…

-Pero entonces… ¿y Sora? Yo creía que tú y él…

-¿Nuevamente Roxas haces caso a lo que dice la gente… y no a lo que dice tu corazón? Sora sólo me pedía ayuda para declarársele a Kairi, eso es todo.- explica la ojiazul, derramando sus últimas lágrimas.

-Entonces… deja ya las lágrimas que yo estoy ahora contigo… y no me iré tan fácilmente esta vez, ¿si?- dijo el rubio, secando la última lágrima que caía en el rostro de Naminé y guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que esta le devolviera una sonrisa. –Así me gusta, verte sonreír… ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, Naminé.

Y así, Roxas besó a Naminé después de tanto tiempo… un beso dulce, un beso tierno… un beso de verdadero amor que perdura ante cualquier tormento…

**FIN**

****

bueno... espero que les haya gustado :)

review?? siiiii?? :3


End file.
